


A Tiny Piece Of The World Called Home

by songsformonkeys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, pedro pascal fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsformonkeys/pseuds/songsformonkeys
Summary: "Just like the first of the Terras, Icarus had precisely one moon. It was a desolate and barren place, gray rocks and dust as far as the eye could see. It was cold and unwelcoming and you felt a certain kinship to it. It wasn't a hostile place but it gave you nothing for free. For as long as you could remember, you had wanted to go there."Reader and Ezra end up as partners on a mining job and are forced to live together in close proximity on a small moon base.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect)/Reader, Ezra/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

The planet Icarus was a quite recently discovered planet in the 14th sector of the galaxy.

The 14th sector had, up until that point, been considered a fairly useless sector, mostly due to the lack of...well anything really. It had been the part of the galaxy that parents threatened to ship their disobedient children off to unless they got their act together. It was empty threats, obviously. It would require a hefty loan just to pay for the fuel to go there. So no one did.

That was until a charter ship, off course due to a malfunctioning navigation system and a captain with dyscalculia, had severely miscalculated their route home. Instead of finding their way back to their own, heavily industrialized, planet the ship and its passengers had come across a planet so vibrantly green and blue that the older passengers, who still remembered the Terras, had wept when they first laid eyes on it. Or so the stories went, at least.

Many of the passengers and crew had been the first to colonize the planet. Its breathable air, rich plant life and gloriously diverse sea fauna made it an excellent dwelling for human settlers.

Your grandparents had been first generation settlers. Buying a piece of land when the land was still cheap and building a home. It started with a small house next to a large lake. Your grandfather always used to say that during the first rotations the water would be so full of fish that splashed about near the surface that it looked like the water was boiling. They sold the fish and the money they made allowed for them to expand the house and buy more land. When your father turned 5, it was a proper farm, which kept the family well-fed and with a steady income all rotation round.

Icarus was a well-kept secret for several years before word got out about the green paradise and just like with everything humans got their hands on, they wanted more and more and more. Just like with the Terras, the population grew at breakneck speed and small farms made way for small villages, which turned into bigger villages, which turned into cities that grew and grew and grew. A teacher of yours once said that humans were like a cancer. Of course, cancer had been cured several generations ago but you had read just enough about it to understand what he meant.

Just like the first of the Terras, Icarus had precisely one moon. It was a desolate and barren place, gray rocks and dust as far as the eye could see. It was cold and unwelcoming and you felt a certain kinship to it. It wasn't a hostile place but it gave you nothing for free. For as long as you could remember, you had wanted to go there. The first time you'd told your parents, they'd laughed. To them, it was a foolish enough notion that anyone would choose to leave the luxury of the city for a trip off-planet and even more so for a trip to that little rock. You'd defended your desire with as much logic as any six-year-old could conjure up, quickly followed by a spectacular tantrum when all that you passionate arguments got you were more laughs. In hindshight you could hardly blame your parents for laughing. You had just lost both of your front teeth and the lisp in combination with the staggering amount of times you had said the word “spaceship” would have been enough to make even the most stoic man fold.

What they probably hadn't counted on, though, was the stubborn monster that their disregard for your childish wishes had awoken in you and how that monster, for the next 20 years, had been what carried you through school and university and pilot training with a determination bordering on obsession. All with that one single goal in mind. To get to that gray little rock.

Your first trip there had been everything you'd hoped and dreamed. And then some. A small base had been built, not for you specifically but for you, your work partner, and for everyone before you who had taken up this job. You took to this place like a fish to water. It was quiet and so unlike the constant bustling of the cities of Icarus. Some of your work partners found it claustrophobic but to you it felt like the opposite. Despite the lack of atmosphere, you felt like you could breathe more freely here. You often sat outside the base and watched the big planet below. It was still the most beautiful thing you had ever seen and it held all the people and things you loved. But you had to admit that it was only from a distance like this that you could fully appreciate just how much you loved it. Every now and then, you pretended that you could see the fields of your grandparents old farm. It was, of course, impossible but if you spent long enough looking you could almost convince yourself that it was true.

A short distance from the base was a mining site. While this moon wasn't much to look at on the surface it hid treasure sites of a highly valuable ore below its outer layer of dust and rocks. The ore was bright purple and always cool to the touch, regardless of the temperature surrounding it.

Each shift on the moon lasted for half a rotation. During that time you were stuck with your one work partner on that small self-sufficient base. You liked the quiet partners best. The ones that kept to themselves. Paul was your best partner by far. You'd done four shifts together and still knew next to nothing about each other. You talked when you needed to but not much beyond that. Paul liked to read and so did you. So you traded books with each other and on days when you felt particulary chatty, you discussed them while you ate your lunch or dinner.

You had been on seven shifts on the moon, all in all. This one was gonna be your eighth. You had assumed it was gonna be another one with Paul. “See you on the next tour out, partner.” had been his parting words after you'd landed on Icarus a quarter of a rotaion ago. But as you stood by the ship, ready and eager to board, you heard footfalls approaching and, along with them, a steady stream of chatter and you felt a slight twinge of disappointment.

The talking stopped when the doors to the hangar opened. You heard the ground control personnel say your name and you turned to face her and your new partner. He was already wearing his space suit, sans the helmet. An old an worn thing, which looked like it had seen its fair share of travels. The suit, that was. Although apart from the old bit, he couldn't be more than 40, the description could fit your new partner as well. His hair was unruly and brown, save for a small patch of bright blonde hair above his right eyebrow. It was probably a natural occurance because he didn't strike you as the type to make a fashion statement like that. He had a patchy beard and a curved scar on his left cheek. He looked like a space pirate.

The man gave you a smile but there was a twinkle in his eye that set your nerves on edge. He held out his hand and you shook it.

“Where is Paul?” you asked, bluntly.

“Paul's daughter just had a baby,” ground control explained. You hadn't even known Paul had a daughter. “So you'll be partnering up with Ezra here for this shift.”

“Pleasure to make your aquaintance,” Ezra said, drawing your attention back to him. He still had a firm grip on your hand and you got the impression that he wouldn't give it up until you gave him your name. So you blurted it out and pulled your hand back, shoving it into your pocket.

“Have you ever mined Ander before?” you asked and Ezra shook his head.

“Can't say that I have. But I do consider myself fashionably well-versed in mining, in general, and I have the utmost confidence in you being able to teach me the odds and ends about mining this ore in particular. I'm a quick study and judging by that handshake I am in more than capable hands.”

He gave you another smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. You got the impression that you were being appraised and sized up. Maybe he was a bit weary too. Half a rotation on a moon with a person you'd never met before. It would have worried you more if he hadn't been suspicious.

An hour later you were strapped in and ready for takeoff. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Working with Ezra was just about the exact opposite as working with Paul. Where Paul was friendly but silent, Ezra was suspicious but rarely quiet. He talked and talked and talked like only a man who'd unwillingly spent a lot of his life alone would talk. It had taken you about two days to discover that the talking was mostly for his own sake and that your participation in the conversation was more of a bonus than a necessity to him.

Still, for all his talking, Ezra was guarded around you and rarely shared anything too personal. There was a lot of complaining about the itchiness of the suit or the sun in his eyes, several questions about you that mostly went unanswered, talks about the current unstable political climate on Icarus and a few stories about his past travels. The third time he began the anecdote about the damn rat on the ship, which you'd come to realize was one of his favorites, you were pretty sure your ears were gonna start bleeding any second now.

“Ezra,” you had said, cutting him off just as he'd reached the part about the piss-paste.

“That would be my name.”

“Can you please... not talk and just focus on work.”

Your eyes had lingered on his face just long enough to watch the eagerness at the prospect of you participating in the conversation for once swiftly change to disappointment. Then you had looked away and picked up a bag of Ander, refusing to be guilt-tripped by this man.

The rest of the day had been spent in dead silence between the two of you. Work had never been more efficient. You could finally think thoughts of your own and when you sat opposite each other at the small dinner table, later that evening, you couldn't fucking bear it any longer.

“What exactly is a channel rat?”

Ezra had stopped with his spoon raised and mouth slightly open. He'd watched you for a second before his face spilt into a wide grin. You quickly took a big bite of your bread to hide the way the corners of your mouth wanted to mimic his.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Not long after this, Ezra had decided to rename you and he started calling you Birdie or Little Bird. You had no idea what a bird or a birdie was and so you weren't sure whether the new nickname was also an insult. After a day of particularly frequent uses you eventually caved and asked him about it. That was how you discovered that Ezra had lived on one of the Terras as a child. That was also how you discovered that the nickname was most definitely an insult.

“You've nicknamed me after a creature with claws and and beak, that eats slimy things in the ground and shits everywhere?!” you had asked with disbelief.

“Now that's a grand over-simplification. I gave you a very detailed description, containing both the pros and cons of this particular species, but I would argue that you only cherry-picked the most unflattering parts. So I would reiterate and adjust and say that I nicknamed you after a complex and interesting creature, who spends their life of the move and who's quite beautiful and pleasant to be around...when they're not angry and trying to peck your eyes out, that is.” he'd finished with a meaningful nod in your direction.

No one had ever described you as beautiful before. _Smart_ , sure. _Intense_ or _angry-looking_ , more often. But _beautiful_? You weren't sure if you were, had never thought much about it. Your previous bed partners hadn't complained but they hadn't complimented you on it either. To be perfectly honest, you didn't think any of them had really taken the time to properly look and actually see you. You had never been the one to bring home to the parents.

But Ezra looked, or watched, rather. Watched, watched over and watched out for. Equally ready to catch small rocks flung at his helmet as to catch you when you stumbled over the slightly larger rocks. He was a constant presence at your side and you were halfway through your shift on the moon when you realized that you didn't mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just filth, to be honest.   
> This is also the last chapter of this story. For now at least. I don't know. I haven't quite decided what to do. Open to suggestions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

While Ezra had been watching you from the very start, it was only now that you had started to actually watch him back. And the more you watched, the more details you discovered about your roommate and work partner. For example, he walked around barefoot in the base a disconcerting amount of time, he was ambidextrous, liked to take long showers, that sometimes left you without any hot water but with a strong urge to strangle him, and he snored when he slept on his stomach. That last bit you knew partly because Ezra liked to take a nap after lunch and partly because the small base offered very little in the way of privacy. You shared every living space and the only way to get away from each other was to hide in the bathroom. In the beginning, Ezra must have thought you suffered from terrible gastrointestinal problems considering how much time you'd spent in there.

Ezra had definitely noticed you watching, you had been able to tell by the way his mouth always curved into a smug smile when he caught your eyes lingering, but he hadn't said anything about it and so neither had you. Instead the two of you danced around each other while Ezra kept up his usual out loud stream of consciousness.

“Do you enjoy art? I went to a museum once. Sculptures, paintings, VRs, soundscapes and what have you. They had everything! Of course, I'd never been before so I had no idea. Anyway, I had just landed after a job and was looking for a way to spend my well-earned freedom. So I went. And let me tell you, Birdie, I came out of that establishment a changed man. Now, you know I'm a man of emotion, I ain't ashamed to admit that, but I wept like small child in there. Did you ever get so moved by something that it consumes your whole being? It's part of the reason why I travel. I have the priviledge of seeing the most wonderous of places. The majority of them try their very damned hardest to kill me but you have got to admit that there's a certain poetic beauty in that too. Something so beautiful doing their very best to keep people from seeing it...”

You had been tinkering with the temperature-settings on the water-boiler and had only half payed attention to what Ezra was saying. Something about arts and planets and wanting to kill him. You looked up when he went quiet. That was usually your cue to say something or hum or nod before he would continue but this time Ezra was watching you intently with the faintest of smiles on his lips. The scrutiny made you a little nervous and you wished you had listened more closely.

“...yes?” you guessed, hoping that it would be an appropriate response to what he'd just said. Ezra's smile widened and clearly seizing the opportunity of having your attention, he went on.

“Where's your favorite place in the world, Birdie?”

“Here,” you stated simply and retured your focus to the water-boiler. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Ezra turn and look out through the window of your small base. He wouldn't get it. No one else had.

“It is quite a marvelous place to behold, isn't it? The planes and the ridges over on that horizon. Never the same, no matter where you turn your eye to. And I know you prefer the sunsets and they are grand indeed but for me, it's the sunrises that does it. Those first rays of sunlight makes the whole planet look like it's covered in silver. Takes my breath away every morning.”

You had stopped again to just look at Ezra as he described the planet he was watching outside the window. There was a fondness to his face when he spoke and it tugged on your heartstrings like it was part of you that he was complimenting. As the light from outside hit his face you found yourself thinking that Ezra was quite a wonderous sight to behold too. Rough and rugged, sure, but there was a certain beauty to him. In profile, the curve of his nose and the uneven spikes of his hair reminded you of those very same ridges he'd mentioned just a moment ago. Sharp and jagged. And yet other parts of him seemed way too soft, in comparison. His eyes which, once he'd gotten over the initial apprehension of you, held a sort of kindness that you had not often seen. The scars on his back and torso, that almost glowed like white lines when he undressed in the evening, and told a story of a vulnerability that his usual larger-than-life persona did its best to cover up.

Ezra caught you looking at him and you quickly looked away.

If you happened to wake up an hour earlier the next morning, it was pure coincidence. And when Ezra handed you a cup of coffee and opened his mouth to, no doubt, claim otherwise you glared at him so hard that he raised his hands in surrender before closing his mouth again and pouring himself some coffee.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mining Ander was hard work. Much harder than what most people assumed. They only saw the finished product and figured that the delicate ore must be mined in an equally delicate manner. What they always failed to take into consideration was the several feet of stone and rock that you had to drill through to even get close to the Ander.

The big mechanic drill helped but it was still a grueling work, and you loved it. You loved feeling the strain in your muscles and the way they ached after a long day of working. The smell of sweat in a air-tight suit was something you definitely could have done without, although it did make the fresh air back at the base seem all the sweeter.

Ezra was a hard worker too, which was something you appreciated about him. He never shied away from the strenous work, despite his occasional verbal complaints about the working conditions, and a couple of hours into the workday his grunts over the comms became a familiar background noise.

You took turns manning the drill while the other person carried the discarded bits of rock away from the hole in the ground and over to the pile which had been growing steadily larger over the duration of your shift.

Most days you paused for lunch but there were days when neither of you wanted to pause what you were doing and you ended up working way too late. Those were the very few days when Ezra stayed mostly silent before it was time for bed. In the beginning, you had cherished those moments like nobody's business but as time went on you found yourself almost missing his steady stream of words and comments.

This particular day was shaping up to be one of those days. Lunch was supposed to have happened some time ago but just as you had been about to call for a break, Ezra had cheered and declared that he'd discovered something purple and gleaming. So instead of stopping, you doubled your efforts the get the ore out.

The eagerness to get to the Ander as quickly was possible might have been what did it. Ezra pushed the drill a little too hard into the ground and suddenly there was a loud _snap_ and you started.

It felt like someone had cracked a whip against your lower leg and you yelped. The pain was followed almost immediately by a whoosing sound and you met Ezra's widening eyes before both of you looked down at the tear in your suit, where oxygen was rapidly leaking out.

“Fuck!” you cursed loudly and quickly crouched to press your hands against the hole on the fabric. Ezra hurriedly jumped down from the driver's seat of the drill and ran over to you.

“We need to get you inside,” he stated, unnecessarily, and you had half a mind to make a rude remark about him stating the obvious. But you held your tongue. Maybe the quick decrease in oxygen was making you soft.

Keeping both of your hands wrapped around your calf, to keep pressure on the wound and the integrity of your suit, made it impossible to walk. Ezra realized this too and wasted no time picking you up and carrying you. You felt grateful for the decreased gravity since it allowed him to sprint back to the airlock in no time, despite carrying a fully grown person in his arms. Your helmets bumped together in an uneven rhythm as he ran. You listened to his sharp breaths as he ran. They were faster than usual and you didn't think it was from the effort of carrying you. He was worried, you realized and you felt a bit touched that he cared this much. It was a bit excessive, of course. This wasn't the first injury you'd suffered during your shifts on the moon. There were plenty enough oxygen in the suit to get you back to the base and plenty enough blood in your body so that even if he'd sliced your whole leg of you were pretty sure you would have been fine. And since you very much felt your leg still being attached, there wasn't really any cause for alarm. You told Ezra as much but he didn't slow down and you could tell that he didn't quite trust your abilities to medically assess yourself.

“Let me remind you that it took you almost a full day to confess that you'd cut yourself on the kitchen knife when we first got here,” Ezra reminded you, and fine, that was a somewhat fair point but you hadn't known him back then and in your defence you probably would have been fine even if he hadn't discovered the cut and forced you to let him redress it. You said nothing more. If he wanted to run himself tired for no reason then he was, by all means, welcome to do so.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once inside he set you down and instructed you to strip. For once in your life, you did what you were told without arguing and as Ezra rummaged around in one of the cupboards for a medkit, you shrugged out of your spacesuit. Your lower leg and foot felt wet and as you pulled it out of the leg of the suit you winced with pain. There was more blood than you had anticipated and you suddenly felt a little light-headed. You weren't afraid of blood but you weren't exposed to bloody injuries all that often either and you preferred your own body parts without them.

You wiggled out of your pants as well and flopped down on a chair. Ezra had stuck gold with his search and returned to your side a second later. You gripped his shoulder as he knealt in front of you. A warning for him not to set his knee down in the small puddle of blood that had formed on the floor in front of you. Ezra not only missed the warning but also interpreted your gesture in a completely different manner.

“Don't you worry, Little Bird,” he assured you, as if you were the one who needed comforting, “We'll have you patched up and in tip top condition again in no time.” He began wiping the skin around the wound clean. You winced a little in anticipation of the pain that never really came. Ezra's hands were surprisingly gentle as he cleaned away the blood. Ezra always surprised you with that. For some reason you always expected him to be rough, but he never was. Whether he was preparing food, reading one your books that he'd stolen or helping you into your suit every morning, he always did eveything with a gentleness like he was handling something precious.

His brow was furrowed as he worked, though more from concentration than from worry, you noted and was pleased that he seemed to have reached the same conclusion that you had on the way to the base; that there was no immediate danger to your life. Once he'd cleaned the blood away it turned out that the cut wasn't very deep at all. It was about three inches long but shallow enough that Ezra could simply tape it shut before sealing it with a big anti-bacterial bandaid. He wiped your blood from his hands as best he could and let out a slow breath.

“You gave me quite a fright there, Little Bird,” he confessed and looked up from where he was still sitting at your feet. One of his arms were resting against your bare leg.

“I told you I would be fine,” you reminded him.

“Well, you down-play things and therefore are not to be trusted on matters like this.”

“I do not!” you prostested. Ezra cleared his throat and held up his index finger to begin counting.

“ _It's just a short walk from here, Ezra._ Took us three hours. _I just nicked my finger._ I cleaned that wound too and I'm fairly certain I saw bone. _The coffee is a little bit hot._ I couldn't taste anything for two days afterwards. _I'm not that cold._ Your lips matched the Ander... do you wish for me to continue? Because I've got more examples if you need 'em, Birdie”

You were watching Ezra with indignation and coughed out a laugh. You could hardly be held responsible for him taking every comment you made quite so literally.

“Says the man who exaggerates just about everything,” you countered

Ezra raised his eyebrows in confusion, as if this was the most preposterous accusation he'd ever heard. You were pretty sure he was faking it but you still took the bite.

“You beg me to shoot you every afternoon when I wake you up from your nap. You almost cry everytime we strike Ander and how many times have you had _the finest meal of your life_ since you got here?”

Ezra shook his head but you could see the small smile he was trying to hide.

“I am an appreciative man, Birdie. What can I say...” he said with a shrug and yes, he was definitely trying to rile you up.

“Well, appreciate this,” you said and jokingly flipped him off.

“I would appreciate every last part of you, if you weren't so damn stubborn.”

You opened your mouth to toss another semi-insult back at him before the words fully registered, making you blink and stutter out a “W-what?” instead.

“I believe you heard me perfectly well,” Ezra answered, holding his ground. You felt your cheeks flush from the boldness of his comment. Even if he didn't realize how unprofessional that joke was, you certainly did and you were at a loss for words. Your usually so sharp tongue had, for once and with the worst timing, failed you. Every witty retort you began to come up with were instantly interrupted by mental images of Ezra making good on the comment he'd made. So what if you had entertained the thought previously? You and him were two people stuck in a small space which allowed little or no room for any sort of release in that department. The mind was bound to go a little crazy after a while. It had happened with previous work partnes too. And it was understood by everyone that it wasn't anything to act or even comment upon. Understood by everyone except Ezra that was.

“You have been watching me. There are many things about you which are subtle, but that has not been one of them,” he said. There was something curious in his eyes as he watched you. He was searching your face for any indication whether he was reading the situation right or not. You weren't sure at all what expression you face did show but you were quite certain it wasn't disgust or revulsion, partly because those weren't the emotions you were actually feeling right now but more importantly because you were 100% certain that Ezra would have backed off if he'd detected any aversion on your part. And Ezra remained firmly where he was, on his knees in front of you, looking up at your face with a look on his face that you vaguely recognized.

You had gotten quite good at reading Ezra during your time on the base. This look was something you'd only seen in fleeting glances when he thought you weren't looking and when you both undressed for bed in the evenings. It was a look you hadn't quite been able to read. But now he was looking you dead in the eye and it was clear as day; Ezra wanted you. The realization made heat pool low in your stomach and if truth were to be told, you wanted Ezra too. Had for a while, now that you allowed yourself to admit it.

“I have,” you admitted and Ezra let out a breath you hadn't noticed he was holding.

“And did all that watching reward you with any new insights, Little Bird?” he asked, sitting up a little straighter and placing his other hand on your thigh. Your skin felt like it was buzzing where his hand was resting. His thumb began rubbing small circles against the skin of the inside of your thigh, just above the knee. It felt wonderful but was nowhere near enough and if Ezra was gonna give another monologue right now, you were pretty sure you wouldn't be able to handle it.

“For Kevva's sake, Ezra, can we save this conversation for later and just... do something!” You weren't necessarily proud of the shrill note of desperation to your voice but a dangerous smile spread across Ezra's face and his grip on you tightened. In a torturously slow movement he pushed your legs further apart and you had to grip the edge of your seat hard to keep yourself from yanking him forward. He moved closer, hands running up the outside of your thighs, and he leaned down to place a kiss halfway up your thigh. Then another one, slightly higher. Then, because he was Ezra and of course he just couldn't help himself, he stopped and looked up at you.

“I must confess that thoughts of this have crossed my mind more than once,” he said, voice rough like sandpaper and utterly delicious. But there were so many better things for that mouth to be doing right now, other than talking.

“Ezra, please,” you groaned, more out of frustration than arousal, but from the smile Ezra gave you he definitely interpreted it as the latter. You didn't care because it had the intended effect regardless and a moment later Ezra's mouth was back on your skin, kissing its way higher and higher up on your thigh.

When his lips finally brushed, feather-light, over the fabric of your underwear it almost had you shooting off your chair. Luckily Ezra had anticipated this and his hands were now firmly placed on your hips, holding you in place. Your first instinct had been to close your legs, the jolt of sensation almost being too much, but Ezra's broad shoulders made that impossible and as he pressed his lips against the fabric a second time at was all you could do to hold back the needy whimpers that threatened to spill out with every breath. Ezra glanced up at you and you could feel the bastard smiling against you.

He pulled back and you were ready to make loud complaints about this lousy decision before you realized that he'd only pulled back in order to get you out of your underwear. You let him slide the piece of clothing down your legs then yelped a little in suprise as he promptly lifted both your legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Any comments on the manhandling died in your throat a moment later when his mouth found its way back to the prize and he licked a broad stripe across your folds. It had been quite some time since anyone had touched you in this way. Maybe that was it, or maybe it was just that Ezra really knew what he was doing, but as his mouth continued to explore, alternating between licking and kissing and sucking, your entire body felt like it was shaking. Your knuckles where white from how hard you were gripping the chair and your breaths escaped you in ragged huffs of air, mingled with the occasional whimpers that you had given up on holding back. The vocal feedback only seemed to encourage Ezra and he doubled his efforts.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. You felt like you would slap him if he stopped but at the same time you weren't sure you could handle this much longer. All your higher brain functioning had gone out the window and flown off into space. Your whole world had narrowed down to the sensations of your body and, even more specifically, the place between your legs where Ezra's clever tongue had all your nerve-endings going off like fireworks. And Ezra showed no signs of stopping until he'd made you come apart completely. Something which was rapidly approaching.

You tried warning him, managed to grip his forearm and push a little while stuttering out his name, but he only held you tighter and flicked his tongue over your clit in a way that turned the last vowel of his name into a cry of pleasure as you came. Ezra continued his ministrations and his tongue carried you through the pulsating waves of your orgasm.

When he finally pulled back and met your gaze, you were speechless. Ezra, true to form, was the first to comment.

“You truly are a vision like this, Birdie,” he said with awe in his voice and you gave him a weak laugh. _Vision_ , you suspected, was hardly the most fitting description for you right now. _Mess,_ more likely. You could feel how flushed your cheeks were and your lips must be bitten raw by this point. But Ezra was watching you with a mix of lust and wonder and as his gaze wandered lower he looked like he was ready for another round. You suspected that you might actually die this time, if he did.

So, on legs that felt like jelly, you slid off the chair and onto his lap. The taped wound on your calf smarted but Ezra caught you before your knees slammed against the floor. His breath hitched in his throat as your weight pressed against the hardness in his pants and his hips bucked slightly, seemingly out of their own accord.

You wrapped your arms around Ezra's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue and lips and you greedily licked into his mouth, wanting to taste more, taste him. Rolling your hips against him earned you another stuttered breath and a moan from Ezra. He mumbled something against your lips and you had every intention of ignoring it in favor of continued kissing but Ezra pulled back and broke the kiss. You made a noise of complaint, which made him laugh.

“Sincerest apologies, Little Bird, but if I am to make good on my promise to appreciate every part of you we are going to have to pace ourselves, just a fraction...”

You were about to protest. To hell with pacing yourselves when you had Ezra's mouth only inches from yours! Perhaps sensing your usual stubbornness and unwillingness to cooperate returning, Ezra played dirty and reached down to press the tip of his finger gently against your opening.

“Fuck...” you shuddered, unsure if the next word was gonna be _you, me_ or just _fuck_ in general.

“That is what I am arguing for here, beautiful. But you and me are both still way too dressed for what I'm hoping comes next and, for the sake of your knees and my back, perhaps we could relocate ourselves to the relative comfort of my bed?”

As much as it pained you to admit, Ezra did have a point and, in a move that required more energy and coordination that it usually did, you climbed off him and stood up. Ezra got to his feet as well. He took your hand and kissed each of your fingers softly in a way that somehow felt more intimate than the place he'd been kissing a minute or two ago.

“Allow me to take you to bed?” he asked, even though you were under the impression that this had already been established as the next destination. You nodded impatiently and pushed him slowly backwards towards the bedroom.

“Take me to the bed or the kitchen table or back to the floor, Ezra. I don't care, I just... I just need you.”

Ezra's eyes darkened with lust and a moment later he was the one dragging you towards the beds. The two of you stopped just before you crashed onto Ezra's bunk, realizing that undressing might be a slightly easier endeavour before you were both tangled up on the small bed.

Ezra was quicker getting to your clothes than you were at getting to his and he pulled your shirt and then your sports bra over your head and tossed it to the side. You were fully naked now, while he was still fully dressed, if a little disheveled-looking. The contrast made you feel all the more undressed. Ezra watched you, with that same appreciation as before.

“I have imagined this. What you would look like... so gorgeous. Even in that spacesuit you managed to drive me up the walls crazy. Can barely keep my hands off you,” he mumbled.

“So how about you don't,” you suggested. You were more than ready for this, it was just Ezra that needed to get with the program. He didn't need to compliment and woo you. He just needed to touch you.

You reached for his shirt, made quick work of getting rid of it before you made equally quick work of his pants and underwear. Now you were both naked and you took a moment to appreciate the newly revealed areas of skin. Ezra twitched as if it had been your hands and not your eyes which were caressing his body. You took a step closer.

“I want you to fuck me, Ezra,” you stated, perhaps a tad too matter-of-factly but Ezra made a noise that could only be described as a growl and crashed your mouths together again. Without the layers of clothes between you, your hands were free to roam and you tried touching every bit of skin that you could reach, slowly circling lower and lower, towards where you knew he wanted your touch the most. Ezra was giving as good as he was getting and when it was his impatience's turn to take hold, he grabbed your ass and pulled you fully against himself with a moan. You pushed him back and finally onto the bed. He laid down and watched, with almost pitch-black eyes, as you crawled ontop of him and straddled his thighs.

He began talking again, nothing coherent this time, and you leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, effectively silencing him. Ezra seized the opportunity to grab your hips and pull you a little higher. You both moaned into each other's mouths as your folds dragged along his length.

“In me,” you whispered and Ezra reached down to position himself against your opening. In the slowest pace you could bring yourself to, you began lowering yourself onto him. Ezra's eyes looked like they were about to roll back in their sockets and he said your name, followed by a whole string of curses, some of which you had never heard before.

You stilled for a moment once he was fully inside you, letting yourself adjust slightly to the sensation, then you rose up to let him slide almost all the way out before lowering yourself again. The pace was much slower than what either of you wanted but if he was feeling anywhere near as needy for more as you did, then it would be worth it.

It seemed that he was because the very next thing out of Ezra's mouth was a begging plea.

“Please, Birdie,” he said and he sounded wrecked. You took pity on him, both for his sake and for your own. You couldn't handle this slow pace for a second longer either. Speeding up, you heard the relief in Ezra's breathing and he placed his hands on your hips again to help guide you into a quicker pace.

The sensation wasn't quite as overwhelming when you were the one in control but you could still feel your pleasure buidling everytime Ezra slid back into you. His moans were becoming more and more ragged and you weren't sure how much longer he was gonna last. Just as you were about to ask, he wrapped his arms around your torso and pulled you down tfor a kiss. The move gave him a little more leverage to move his hips and you gasped as he snapped his hips up, making him hit a whole new spot inside you. He did it again. And again. And you had to take back the thought you'd just had about the sensation not being overwhelming. You met his thrusts as best you could, your rhythm becoming more and more sloppy the closer the two of you got to climax.

In the end, you cracked first. Pushed over the edge by the surprise of Ezra latching onto the skin of your neck and sucking, hard enough to leave a mark. As your second orgasm rushed through you, you felt Ezra follow and he moaned loudly as he came, still inside you. He continued thrusting a few more times before he slowed down to a stop.

The stillness that followed, as you had untangled slightly before pulling eachother close again, was interruped only by your panting breaths...and of course...

“If I were to die now, I'd die a happy and content man,” Ezra mumbled, his hand drawing patterns against your back.

“Dying now would be a breach of contract,” you informed him, with a small smile, “We still have a fifth of our rotation left before we're heading back for Icarus.”

“Only a fifth?” Ezra asked and you watched his brow furrow as he did the math.

“'fraid so.”

Ezra turned and gave you a devilish grin

“Then I propose we attempt to make the very most of that fifth, or what do say, Birdie?”

As his hand trailed lower, you couldn't help but nod.


End file.
